sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Locomotive Chase
| runtime = 85 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $1.7 million (US)'The Top Box-Office Hits of 1956', Variety Weekly, January 2, 1957 }} The Great Locomotive Chase is a 1956 Walt Disney Productions CinemaScope adventure film based on the real Great Locomotive Chase that occurred in 1862 during the American Civil War. The film stars Fess Parker as James J. Andrews, the leader of a group of Union soldiers from various Ohio regiments who volunteered to go behind Confederate lines in civilian clothes, steal a Confederate train north of Atlanta, and drive it back to Union lines in Tennessee, tearing up railroad tracks and destroying bridges and telegraph lines along the way. Written and produced by Lawrence Edward Watkin and directed by Francis D. Lyon, the 85-minute full-color film also features Jeffrey Hunter, John Lupton, Kenneth Tobey, Don Megowan, and Slim Pickens. Paul J. Smith composed the score. Filmed in Georgia and North Carolina, along the now abandoned Tallulah Falls Railway, it was released in U.S. theaters by Buena Vista Distribution Company on June 8, 1956, and capitalized on Parker's growing fame as an actor from his portrayal of Davy Crockett. The film reteamed him with Jeff York (Mike Fink). Plot On March 25, 1863, Cpl. William Pittenger, along with 7 other soldiers, are summoned to the US War Department and are brought before War Secretary Edwin Stanton to receive the first Medals of Honor. Pittenger, narrating, tells the story of the mission they participated in through a flashback. In April 1862, Pittenger and several other soldiers, including William Campbell are posted outside Nashville under orders from General Mitchell. Andrews rides in to speak to Mitchell, who assigns him the mission of hijacking a train behind Confederate lines and destroying the bridges along the Western and Atlantic Railroad in order to delay reinforcements against Mitchell's planned attack on Chattanooga, as well as cripple the Confederate army's supply lines; possibly putting an end to the war. Pittenger, Campbell, and several more soldiers meet Andrews the next night on a hillside where he explains the mission, and tells them to arrive in Marietta, Georgia by April 10. Over the next few days the men make their way south through Confederate territory in small groups so as not to draw suspicion. Pittenger and Campbell rendezvous with Andrews and two others at an inn on the Tennessee River, but heavy rain causes Andrews to delay the attempt for a day. On the morning of April 12, Andrews and the raiders congregate in a railroad hotel in Marietta. They board a northbound train, waiting for the breakfast stop at Big Shanty. While on the train Andrews is approached by the conductor William A. Fuller, who is suspicious about Andrews and the men he boarded with. Andrews shows Fuller a letter from Brigadier General Beauregard. This convinces Fuller that Andrews and his men are Confederate agents. While the passengers and crew are eating, Andrews and the men drop the passenger cars, hijack the engine, and proceed north. Witnessing this, Fuller pursues them on foot along with engineer Jeff Cain and foreman Anthony Murphy. Andrews and the men continue on, pulling up track to block any trains from the south and cutting telegraph wires to stop any towns ahead of them from being alerted. Fuller and his men continue to pursue the raiders; first on foot, then by handcar, then on the small yard engine ''Yonah''. The raiders make their scheduled stop at Kingston to wait for a southbound freight train. Andrews disguises their mission from the suspicious station staff by claiming that he's running an extra ammunition supply train to Beauregard. Once the southbound train arrives, the raiders learn, to their surprise, that Mitchell had captured Huntsville ahead of schedule and the Confederates are now running extra freight trains down south, including another train coming in from the north unscheduled. After 45 minutes of extra waiting, the last train arrives, and the raiders continue north. Shortly afterward, Fuller and his men reach Kingston. After alerting the station master of the situation, Fuller and his men take a locomotive waiting on the side track and continue until they reach another section of removed track. Fuller and Murphy then wave down Pete Bracken and his southbound express freight and they continue the chase with his engine, the ''Texas'' running in reverse. The raiders make several attempts to stop their pursuers but barely manage to even slow them down. The raiders arrive at the first bridge and attempt to burn it down by lighting a boxcar and setting the brake it so as to prevent it from being moved. Fuller manages to disable the brake and the Texas pushes the car out, leaving the bridge intact. With the General out of wood and water and unable to continue, Andrews decides to stop and fight. However, before they can, a Confederate cavalry from Ringgold approaches; sent by General Leadbetter after Fuller managed to get a telegraph sent ahead of the raiders. Fuller arrives and reclaims his train as the raiders, having failed in their mission, flee into the wilderness and try to make it back home. Over the next week, the raiders are hunted down and captured. The group is transferred from jail to jail across the south, ultimately learning that they have been found guilty and are to be hanged soon. One day, while in their cell in Atlanta, one of them manages to break the group's chains. They plan to escape the next morning. All men make it over the wall of the jail yard except Andrews and Campbell, who stay behind to fight off their captors. 8 of the raiders, including Pittenger, manage to escape while the rest are recaptured. Before his execution, Andrews requests a final visit from Fuller, who begrudgingly shows up. Andrews expresses hopes that Fuller won't hold a grudge for deceiving him, acknowledging that they both fought in their own ways. Andrews laments that he won't live to see the end of the war, when both sides come together and shake hands. He asks Fuller if they could do so instead. Fuller obliges, marking the end of their war and putting Andrews at peace. Returning to the opening scene, Secretary Stanton tells the 8 surviving raiders that their perished comrades will also receive the Medal of Honor posthumously, with the exception of Andrews who is ineligible due to being a civilian operative (also excluding William Campbell). Pittenger then thanks Stanton on behalf of all of the raiders, ending the film. Cast *Fess Parker as James J. Andrews, Union spy and leader of the volunteers *Jeffrey Hunter as William A. Fuller, conductor of the Confederate train *Jeff York as William Campbell, Union soldier *John Lupton as Cpl. William Pittenger, Union soldier *Eddie Firestone as Robert Buffum, Union soldier *Kenneth Tobey as Anthony Murphy, Confederate railroad superintendent *Don Megowan as Marion A. Ross, Union soldier *Claude Jarman, Jr. as Jacob Parrott, Union soldier, first Medal of Honor recipient *Harry Carey, Jr. as William Bensinger, Union soldier *Leonard P. Geer as James A. Wilson (as Lennie Geer), Union soldier *George Robotham as William Knight, Union civilian train engineer/fireman *Stan Jones as Wilson W. Brown, Union civilian train engineer/fireman *Marc Hamilton as John Wollam, Union soldier *John Wiley as John M. Scott, Union soldier *Slim Pickens as Pete Bracken *Morgan Woodward as Alex, a Confederate soldier singing on troop train *W.S. Bearden as Switchman *Harvey Hester as Jess McIntyre *Chuck Roberson as Confederate Prison Captain (uncredited) *Dick Sargent as Unnamed Union soldier (uncredited) *Dale Van Sickel as Alonzo Martin (uncredited) Locomotives The steam engine upon whose exploits the film is based, the ''General'', is preserved at the Southern Museum of Civil War and Locomotive History in Kennesaw, Georgia. Representing the General in the film is the ''William Mason'' locomotive, built in 1856 and preserved in operating condition at the B&O Railroad Museum in Baltimore, Maryland.Railroad Movies on DVD The first of three locomotives used by Conductor William A. Fuller in pursuit of the General, the ''Yonah'', was portrayed in the movie by the ''Lafayette'', a 1927-built 4-2-0 replica of an identical locomotive of the same name built in 1837.Steamlocomotive.com - B&O Railroad Museum The original Yonah, however, did not have a 4-2-0 design, but actually had a 4-4-0 design that pre-dated the newer 4-4-0 designs of the other locomotives involved in the Great Locomotive Chase. The Lafayette is still operational and can also be found at the B&O Railroad Museum. The final locomotive used by Conductor Fuller and the pursuers, the ''Texas'', is currently being cosmetically restored as of 2016 at the North Carolina Transportation Museum in Spencer, North Carolina in preparation for becoming a static display at the Atlanta History Center in the Buckhead district of Atlanta, Georgia. In the film, Texas is represented by the ''Inyo'' locomotive, built in 1875 and preserved in working order at the Nevada State Railroad Museum in Carson City, Nevada. The Inyo was also used in the film to represent the William R. Smith, which was a locomotive briefly commandeered by Fuller after his usage of the Yonah and before his usage of the Texas to chase down the General. The William Mason and the Inyo are extremely rare examples of full-size 4-4-0 American-type steam locomotives built in the United States during the 19th century that still run in the present day.Steamlocomotive.com - Operational 4-4-0s in the United States Songs (in film sequence) #"Dixie"—sung by Fess Parker, et al. #"A Rebel I Will Be Until I Die"—sung by Morgan Woodward. #"Sons of Old Aunt Dinah" - lyrics by Lawrence Edward Watkin and music by Stan Jones, sung by Morgan Woodward, et al. #"I Stole A Locomotive Just to Take a Ride 'Cause My Daddy Was A Railroading Man"—sung by Jeff York, John Lupton, et al. #"Roll Jordan Roll, I Want To Go To Heaven When I Die"—sung by Fess Parker, et al. #"Tenting On the Old Camp Ground"—classic Civil War hymn sung by Fess Parker, Jeff York, John Lupton, et al. Reception The film received mixed reviews upon its release. Though given acceptable reviews by most critics, the film was not as successful as Walt Disney had hoped it would be. This may have been due to the anticlimactic ending, where the Union spies are captured, jailed, and attempt to escape. According to a review by the New York Times, "The excitement is over when they abandon the trains."New York Times - Screen: Saga of Rails; 'The Great Locomotive Chase' at Mayfair Moreover, some felt the film to be rather depressing or downbeat since the main characters are unsuccessful in their mission and some, including the lead character, wind up being executed. See also *List of American films of 1956 *The General (1926 film) References External links * * * Category:1956 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American Civil War films Category:Rail transport films Category:Films based on actual events Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films directed by Francis D. Lyon Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Films shot in North Carolina Category:Georgia (U.S. state) in the American Civil War Category:Films scored by Paul Smith (film and television composer) Category:Films adapted into comics